Blue Cat
by mindset
Summary: What if one day you're walking on a park, then suddenly you found a Blue Cat... [EriolxTomoyo]


**_Disclaimers: _**I no own Card Captor Sakura and will never be... 

**_Dedications: _**To my darling imouto, **Sakura Asakura (Rachelle)**. Her hubby, **Uchiha Sasuke**'s gonna celebrate his birthday tomorrow.

**_Notes: _**Due to some undefined circumstances, I decided to change the rating of this story. My apologies to those people who thought I was careless enough to put this on a wrong section...

* * *

**Blue Cat - Side Story to 'Breathless'**

Daidouji Tomoyo smiled as she walked home after school, having parted ways with the last of her friends. She was glad it's Friday which means she can enjoy the next two days without so much hazards as projects nearing due date, quarterly examinations, graded recitations, loaded homework, formal theme writing, etc. The past week had been exhausting for our beautiful heiress; imagine being chosen to represent your school in an annual Interschool Science Exhibit (all they have to do is to invent their very own gadget using copper wires and magnet) opposite Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Speaking of Hiiragizawa, she hadn't seen him today. Probably sick, but usually he let Nakuru brought his excuse letter to school whenever his down with an illness. Probably Nakuru's busy, yeah, busy chasing Spinel with a spatula in hand. Tomoyo's not used in walking home without Eriol in tow and the same goes whenever they go to school in the morning. He could have been her personal bodyguard and her mother would surely do the tap dance under the streetlamp if ever that happens.

Yeah, Daidouji Sonomi is fascinated with Hiiragizawa Eriol. Up to the point of calling him '**son-in-law**' whenever he visits their home. The apocalypse is coming!

As she nears the infamous Penguin park, she saw a flash of Blue out of the corner of her eye. She turned expecting to be met by the Cheshire grin of a master mage. A genuine smile graced her lips when instead of Clow Reed Junior, she found a blue cat (unusual if you haven't seen Spinel Sun) looking up at her.

A very cute cat. Sapphire-blue fur covered the animal from head to tail, a peach nose with nearly translucent whiskers, and top with sparkling Sapphire colored orbs stared at her. She could have sworn she already seen those kind of soul-searching unusual blue eyes somewhere. She knew them very well, but couldn't place whom they belonged to.

Brushing the thoughts aside, Tomoyo walked over towards it and scratched it behind the ears. "Aren't you an adorable little-" she checks the gender, "boy!" In response, the cat nuzzled against her hand. She picked the cat up and checks it over for collar or any identification. None.

"Seems like you'll have to stay with me until I find your owner." Tomoyo said whilst rubbing her nose against the cat's and giggled.

She cradled the cat in her arms and continues her way towards her home.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

She put down her bag after dropping the cat in her bed. Thank the heavens and her mother is on another business trip allowing her access to the entire mansion. Lets just say that Daidouji Sonomi isn't that thrilled with animals especially those with furs. Too bad Tomoyo loves animals. That's why she loves having both Cerberus and Spinel over her house when their masters permitted them to.

Grabbing her music sheets and i-pod, she settled down on the bed while the cat watched her with its tail moving back and forth. Occasionally, she would scratch the feline behind its ears and so it would answer her with a "meow" of its own.

Several hours later and sleep was already taking over of Tomoyo's petite form. Putting away her things, she turned back to her new profound friend that was still watching her with unwavering interest.

"Meow,"

"You're an adorable creature, you know that? If I could have my way, I'd rather keep you. But I'm sure somebody already misses you. I'll remember to ask Sakura to help me find your real owner tomorrow."

She stood from her spot and went to her dresser to change. She began unbuttoning her blouse when the cat popped its head up in pure interest. Tomoyo laughed and threw her sheets over the animal's head. "No peeking, little friend. You may be a cute feline, but you're still a boy."

Tomoyo turned around with her back facing the cat. Unbeknownst to her, the naughty little cat had found a way to remove the white sheet on its head. As soon as the cat turned its head to its new owner, Tomoyo was already standing in her closet in only her undergarments. It was actually lacy and purple. (Eat your hearts out guys!)

A purple nightgown was hanging in her dresser. A low-back satin slip. She grabbed it and slipped it over her undergarments before climbing back to bed and settle down next to her new pet. She reached over and to turn off her bedside lamp and snuggled down to her covers as slumber over take her.

"Good night, little friend…"

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

The next day, Tomoyo awoke to the knocking on her bedroom door. She stretched lazily before rising out of bed. She reached for her robe and tied it securely on her waist before opening the door. "What is it, _Ate_?"

The servant smiled at her, "Someone's waiting for you on the receiving area, young lady. He says it's quite important."

"He?"

"It's Eriol something, young lady…"

"Tell him I'll be down in a couple of minutes. Also bring him tea and croissants while waiting."

"Yes, young lady…"

After taking a bath quickly and choosing suitable garments, Tomoyo remembered the cat. She gazed at her bed, but no cat was present on her pillows. She couldn't see any proof that a cat had been in her room the entire evening. With a thoughtful look on her face, she searched around her room, but no cat was found.

Wondering if the cat was just a figment of her dream, she made her way downstairs to her awaiting visitor. She found Eriol looking extremely pleased with himself as he watched her walk towards him. It's as if he knows something she doesn't. And that thought alone, give her the shivers.

"Why were you absent yesterday, Eriol? Council members had been frequently asking me of your whereabouts…"

Her speech was abruptly cut off when she saw him approach her like a predator to its prey. He circled her whilst examining her from head to toe. She felt like a tiny specimen under a microscope for his close inspection. Suddenly, he stopped behind her. She let out a gasp as she felt his arms slip around her waist, pressing him against her. He seemed satisfied to stay like that.

"Where were you yesterday, Eriol?"

He placed a chaste kiss on her neck before answering. "Let's just say that I'm experimenting on how Spinel lives." When he saw that she had a hard time processing what he had meant, he stepped away giving her derrière a playful swat.

He made his way to the door as his hand touched the handle; he took one last look at her. "I **like **your choice of **undergarments** and **sleepwear**, Tomoyo. I never thought you have that **naughty side** as well." He let out a small chuckle before completely leaving the Daidouji residence.

Realization finally dawned on Tomoyo as she blushed from head to toe. Instead of feeling angry, she was embarrassed more than anything. _He may be my boyfriend, but he still doesn't have the right to see me in my nightwear._

And from then on, she vowed to herself **never to bring strange animals into her room ever again.**

* * *

**_Notes: _**This is a side story to my other work '**Breathless**' (If you want, you could visit and read that one too!)

Another story which proves how **green** my mind can be. Thank you for reading up to this part and **maybe**, **just maybe**... you could leave me some **reviews**...

Thank you, people!


End file.
